Elrond's not so secret wine cellar
by Luthorin
Summary: A rainy day, a bored captain, a boring counselor and a secret wine cellar might not be a good combination after all. Right? - Glorfindel, Erestor; Friendship


Elrond's not so secret wine cellar

Summary: A rainy day, a bored captain, a boring counselor and a secret wine cellar might not be a good combination after all. Right? - Glorfindel, Erestor; Friendship

.

.

.

Glorfindel was bored. It was raining outside, so the training was cancel for the day with the joy of all recruits and soldiers. The twins had a music practice with Lindir, the head minstrel, for their performance in the upcoming feast, so they could not come playing with him either. Elrond was with Celebrian doing what only Eru knew in their chambers. And Erestor was working, as usual in his office.

Glorfindel had his own paperwork to do, he had next month rotations to arrange, but now he did not have the mood to do anything. What he wanted to do was curling up on a soft bed, better yet if he had someone by his side. The second best thing was to talk or actually argue with someone; someone with inky black hair, sharp chocolate brown eyes and a very sharp tongue.

Nobody should work in this kind of weather, he decided.

Glorfindel barged into Erestor's office without knocking. That made Erestor looking up sharply and frowned when he saw the golden lord standing there with his hand on his hip.

"What's so urgent to bring you to my office at this unholy hour, my lord?" Erestor asked sarcastically.

"Of course! I'm bored!"

Glorfindel marched into the office and flopped down on the couch near Erestor's desk unceremoniously.

"I have important matters to do, Glorfindel. Please go away!" Erestor shook his head and continued reading his document.

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel craned his neck to see what Erestor was reading.

"Working." Erestor couldn't help, but answered.

"About?"

"The upcoming feast."

"You have already planned the feasts for hundreds times! Why don't you just copy the former one and be done with it?"

"They are not the same. This time there are emissaries from Greenwood and Lorian. I have to arrange the seating and foods to please them. It's not easy like you go fighting orcs."

"Hey! Fighting orcs is not easy! We must be careful not to let their blood stain our clothes!"

"Yeah, right." Erestor muttered under his breath. "Go bothering someone else." Erestor waved for Glorfindel to leave.

"I can't! The twins are with Lindir, practicing for the feast. Elrond and Celebrian are in their chambers. Legolas is with his counselors. My soldiers are with their family or in the tavern. I only have you, Erestor!"

"Why me?" Erestor massaged his temple tiredly.

"I'm bored. You are boring. We are a match made from heaven!" Glorfindel laughed.

"That's not funny!" Erestor glared dagger at the golden lord. "Why don't you just go find something to eat or drink?"

"That's a good idea!" Glorfindel stood up suddenly. "I'll go to the wine cellar then." The captain grinned at his companion.

"Just go. Shoo." Erestor glared at Glorfindel annoyingly. "Why are you still standing here?"

"The key."

"What key?"

"To the wine cellar."

"Which wine cellar?" Erestor just realized which wine cellar Glorfindel intended to go to.

"Elrond's secret wine cellar, of course!" The captain grinned even wider.

"Why on middle earth do you think I would give you the key?"

"Don't give me the key, alright." Glorfindel moved closer to the counselor who now got up from his chair and moved away from the approaching elf.

"Get away from me!"

"Come on, Erestor!" Glorfindel chuckled. "Pleaseeee."

"Alright, here's the key." Erestor grabbed one of the key on his desk drawer and threw it to the menacing elf. Glorfindel caught the key in one hand.

"Thank you, mellon-nin." The captain smiled widely.

"There, you got the key. Could you just leave me alone please?"

"Actually, what I want is not the key, it's you." Glorfindel grabbed Erestor's hand suddenly. "Nobody should work in this kind of weather. Nobody should be left alone, neither do you."

"I'm fine, really." Erestor tried to pull his hand from the captain's larger hand.

"Please, Erestor." Glorfindel pleaded. "How about we go to the wine cellar together, grabbed a bottle or two, and then come back here for a drink. It will take just minutes."

"Then you'll shut up and leave me alone?"

"Deal."

"Alright then." Erestor sighed defeated.

"I love you, my dear counselor!" Glorfindel exclaimed delightedly. He linked his arm with Erestor's and led the counselor out of his office happily.

"I hate you; you insufferable orc." Erestor grumbled.

They arrived in front of an old oak door in the basement of the house.

"Welcome to Elrond's secret wine cellar, which is not so secret after all." Glorfindel announced.

Erestor used his key to unlock the door and opened it wide enough for them to enter. The room was lined with stacked of wine and some oak barrels in various shapes and sizes. Glorfindel humped happily while choosing which bottle to drink.

"Would you please help me here? I need your opinion." Glorfindel asked from behind a stack of wine. "There are Dorwinian, Nuebian, Greenwood finest, Lorian brew, etc. Which one would you like?"

"Whatever, just pick one." Erestor replied annoyingly.

"Ouch!" Glorfindel cried out loudly.

"What happened, Glorfindel?" Erestor followed Glorfindel's voice to see the captain sitting on the floor, covering his left foot with his hands.

"A rat trap!" Glorfindel grumbled and showed the trap he was extracting from his foot to the counselor.

"Oh, that." Erestor laughed. "I forgot to tell you about that. Sorry, my bad."

Glorfindel glared at the counselor.

"Could you please help me?"

"Nay. Help yourself." Erestor turned around but stopped suddenly when he saw the door shut. "What the...?!"

"What?" Glorfindel craned his neck to see what Erestor was looking at.

"The door.. I didn't close the door."

"Then what?" Glorfindel walked to the door and turned the handle. "It's locked?"

"And I left the key outside." Erestor pulled the bridge of his nose in despair.

"Wow!" Glorfindel looked at Erestor incredulously. "How are you this careless?!"

"Don't say it Glorfindel." Erestor warned.

"You are careless. You make a mistake. You are not as perfect as everybody think! You are like the rest of us now!" Glorfindel laughed loudly.

"You are insane." Erestor muttered.

"How can we get out?" Glorfindel asked hopefully.

"We will have to wait until somebody find us here." Erestor sighed.

"It may take days!?" Glorfindel's eyes widen.

"Nay. Melphomian will look for me. It may take just an hour or two."

"Great!" Glorfindel smiled. "Then we have time to drink and talk." He removed his robe and laid it down on the floor in front of a big oak barrel, and wave his hand for the counselor to sit down. "Don't just stand there. Come sit here."

Erestor sat cross-legs on the robe reluctantly. He looked up at Glorfindel's smiling face skeptically.

"Dorwinian?" Glorfindel gave the counselor a bottle and get a bottle for himself.

"I'm sorry that I always bother you, Erestor." Glorfindel said after they drank half of their bottle. "But I cannot promise that I won't bother you again."

"You are insufferable."

"I know."

.

.

.

Outside the wine cellar, the twins and the prince were trying to suppress their giggles. Elrohir's ear was on the oak door, trying to listen to the commotion inside. Elladan held the key in one hand.

"Are they killing each other yet?" Elladan asked his brother.

"Nay. I can't hear anything." Elrohir shrugged.

"They will not kill each other." Legolas shook his head. "At worst, Glorfindel might get some scratches or a limp."

"Probably."

"What will we do now?" Elrohir asked his brother and friend.

"We should copy this key first." Elladan smirked. "And we will come back to let them out, or maybe let Mel know that his boss was stuck in there."

"Good idea!" The prince and the younger twin agreed. "Let's go."

.

.

.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Glorfindel tried to make a conversation with his companion.

"Which one?" Erestor asked uninterestedly.

"How many 'first time we met' by the way?" Glorfindel raised his eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Erestor chuckled and drank his wine.

Now there were a few empty bottles around them. Elrond would be pissed. Erestor chuckled softly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I think Elrond will be mad when he finds out how many bottles are missing."

"That will be hilarious." Glorfindel laughed when he imagined Elrond's maddening face. "I remembered the time when he found that the twins were drunk out cold in this cellar. So he had to put the lock at the door."

"Uhm.."

"Erestor, do you know that..."

" Uhm.."

"Erestor?"

Glorfindel found himself looking at the usually grumpy counselor, curling up on the floor, sleeping soundly. He smiled softly and moved closer to have a better look at his companion. Erestor looked younger than his age like this. He laid down on the floor next to Erestor.

Today, he just wanted to curl up on his bed with someone on his side. Now he was laying on the floor with Erestor curling up beside him. This would do.

For now.

.

.

.

Erestor woke up in the middle of the night to find himself staring at the beautiful blue eyes of Glorfindel. The captain was sleeping soundly beside him. He slowly got up and looked around. Nobody was looking for them it seemed. He looked at Glorfindel's sleeping form again. Glorfindel looked innocent curling up like an elfling. He smiled to himself.

As much as he would love to spend time with his golden-hair friend, he still had a lot of work to do. Erestor got up from the floor and approached the cellar door. He tried the handle and found that it was still locked. Erestor glanced at his sleeping friend and quietly retrieved a set of keys from his pocket.

"Never leave your chambers without spare keys." He unlocked the key, opened the door and stepped outside. He glanced back at Glorfindel again.

"If no one already let you out, I'll come and get you later, mellon-nin."

With that, he shut the door and walked back to his office, knowing that no one would bother him tonight.

Glorfindel blinked his eyes unbelievingly. He couldn't believe Erestor would leave him here, sleeping on the floor, and even shut the door behind him; locking Glorfindel in the cellar alone.

But what surprised him the most was that during the time they were locked up, Erestor had spare keys with him all along!

"That cunning counselor!" Glorfindel laughed.

"No use sleeping here then." Glorfindel got up and pulled a small knife from his belt. He used his knife to unlock the door easily. Glorfindel yawned. He would let Erestor alone for the night.

Maybe next time.

.

.

.

~Fin~

.

.

.

A/N: Just another one-shot while I couldn't think of the ending of another story. Forgive me for any mistakes. I'm sorry that I made the elves too childish and annoying. Review please. m(_ _)m


End file.
